


don't stand a chance

by greatwonfidence



Category: supermega
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: Matt has a crush on Harry and he's sure nothing can come of it.
Relationships: Matt Watson/Harrison Tucker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	don't stand a chance

Matt would be lying if he said he never looked at Harry.

Maybe it’s a little cliche to get a crush on your friend’s older brother. But Matt’s never cared much about what other people think of him, so he’s unafraid to fall under statistics and into categories, and one specific hole he pegs himself into _every time_ is being absolutely lovestruck whenever he and Harry make eye contact. Whether it be at a party, while he’s over to hang out with Jackson in South Carolina, or even when he saw him across the storage unit when he went to help the two of them move into his apartment.

He’d thought, foolishly, that it was a good idea. To have Jackson around would be nice, for sure, but time had almost healed over the unaddressed crush Matt bore for the older brother. In another life, he could handle seeing the prettiest guy he’d ever known walking around his apartment half naked, graciously comfortable in their shared living space. But in this one? He’s barely holding it together.

Jackson sees it, of course, the stupidly perceptive fucker he is.

“Do you like my brother?” he asks Matt one day, when Harry’s out and it’s just the two of them playing Mario Kart.

Matt’s heart skips a beat. He manages to say, “Uh... no?”

“Yes you do.”

“Then why’d you ask?”

Jackson laughs. “I don’t know. It’s funny.”

Matt shoves his shoulder as much as he can while still keeping a hand on the controller. “I don’t think it’s funny. It’s embarrassing.”

“Why’s it embarrassing?” Jackson passes Matt in the game.

“Because he doesn’t like me back, maybe?” Matt shrugs. “Or because he’s not even gay to begin with?”

“You don’t know that.”

Matt does a double take. “Wait, is he gay?” Surely Matt would know if he was, right?

“That’s not the part I was referring to.” Jackson crosses the finish line and throws his fists in the air. Matt drops his controller, turning on the couch to face him completely.

“What part then, Jackson?”

“You don’t know that he doesn’t like you.” Jackson shrugs. “You wouldn’t know unless you asked.”

“Yeah, like I’m going to humiliate myself like that.” He picks up the controller again and presses the button a little too hard. “Willingly. Nope. Not happening.”

“I’m just saying.”

Matt changes the subject, but their discussion is stiff after that. Matt’s mind races with possibilities, runs through scenarios where he confesses and maybe Harry does actually like him back. Like scenes in a movie, where Harry presses his forehead against Matt’s and sighs contentedly, knowing they can love each other now; where Harry kisses him in the rain; where Harry smiles at him in an impossibly warmer way than he already does.

But then there’s the voice in his head that reminds him no, of course he doesn’t like you back. Why would he? You’re his little brother’s dumb friend. That’s it.

Matt knows, logistically, that being a dick to people you like isn’t the best thing. But he can’t think of anything else to do. If he keeps being friendly and affectionate with Harry, Harry will keep acting that way back, and then he’ll just keep getting his hopes up further. Clearly, to protect himself, he’ll have to make sure Harry stops liking him.

It makes sense, he thinks. He sits on the couch with Jackson while he waits for Harry to finish getting ready for the party they’re headed to. Jackson hasn’t said anything to him about the situation since their talk during Mario Kart. Matt can’t help but want to bring it up again, if anything just to update him on the plan. Hey, I decided fuck your brother, it’s not happening, sorry!

Harry comes out, finally. He has on tight-fitting jeans and a patterned collared shirt. He looks fucking adorable.

“How’s this?” he asks.

“Cuff your jeans,” Jackson says without looking at him. Harry rolls his eyes and bends down to roll the ends up.

“You look fine, let’s go.” Matt says, a little impatiently, trying not to let his gaze linger.

Harry laughs, hurrying. “Okay, jeez, give me a second.” He scoops his keys off of the table and they wave goodbye to Jackson.

Matt’s pissed when he realizes Ryan isn’t even coming to the party. His saving grace here was at least he’d have fun chatting with Ryan while he ignored Harry, but now what’s he supposed to do? Just be an asshole by himself?

“What’s he doing that’s more important than this?” Matt groans to Annabelle, the one actual friend he has here.

She shrugs. “Probably with Jackson? Since he’s not here either.”

“No, Jackson said he was staying- oh.” He realizes halfway through. “Oh, no, they’re definitely having sex on my couch.”

Annabelle swishes her drink. “Hey, now, that might not be true. They could be having sex in _your_ bed.”

“Stop it!” He smacks her shoulder, making her laugh. He shakes his head and she hums to herself as she looks around the room.

“How are things with the Tuckers?” she asks. He makes a face that’s hard to read.

“Pretty good. I like having Jackson there. And Harry cooks, which is nice.” He can feel his stomach twist when he thinks about how that has to end.

Annabelle is one of his more perceptive friends, but she doesn’t seem to be picking up on the hints that he isn’t dropping in any way whatsoever, unfortunately. This results in her catching Harry’s eye and waving him over.

“Harry’s coming,” she says.

“Why?” he blurts out, too defensively.

“How’s it going?” Harry greets, hugging Annabelle. He smiles warmly at Matt, who has to tell himself to look away without reacting. If Harry looks hurt by that, Matt doesn’t see. (He can feel it, though.)

“Doing good. This one’s a little grumpy.” Annabelle bumps her knuckles against Matt’s shoulder.

Could this get worse? he wonders.

“Have you tried drinking water?” Harry asks. It’s a nice, very Harry question, but with the headspace Matt’s in it teeters on the edge of annoying. He’s a grown man, he can handle hydrating himself without being reminded. Why does Harry think he needs to remind him? To talk to him like that? Normally he likes it, to be cared for in that way, it’s just right now he wants to be angry, so he is.

“I’m fine,” he says, after what feels like a long time.

Harry looks at him in a strange way - it feels like a mix of pity and like he wants to help. It’s infuriating. He shifts uncomfortably on his feet with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

“I kind of want to leave, so if you’re ready to…” Harry winces at Annabelle. “Sorry.”

“Not my party,” she shrugs. “Are you going, Matt?”

“Yeah, whatever.” He picks up his jacket from the chair it’s draped over nearby. He gives Annabelle a parting hug.

“Go get some sleep,” she says into his ear. Of course she just thinks he’s being cranky.

“Thanks, I will.”

If Harry’s being honest, he’s quickly growing tired of Matt staring dejectedly out the window and not saying a word. It’s one thing to not talk in a group setting, but it’s just the two of them now, driving down an abandoned road with barely any street lamps.

“What’s wrong?” he finally asks, point blank. Maybe subtlety was his reason for failing before.

Matt shrugs, not looking at him. “Nothing.”

“No, no.” Harry tuts, gripping the steering wheel. “There’s something going on. There’s something bothering you and I don’t know why you can’t just tell me what it is so I can help you.”

Matt’s silent for a little longer, and then he says, “Just leave me alone.”

Harry decides right then and there that he’s going to get Matt to open up to him, and driving him home where he can shut himself into his bedroom won’t contribute to that, so he pulls the car over onto the side of the road and sets it into park.

“What are you doing?” Matt prompts, anxiety prevalent in his heightened pitch.

“We’re going to talk,” Harry says, “because you can’t keep icing me out like this.”

Matt stares at him, searching his face, and his glasses look like they’ve slid down a little too far for him not to notice, but maybe he really has too much else on his mind to think about how his face feels at the moment.

Harry starts to think he’s made a bit of headway, but then Matt opens the passenger door and climbs out. Fucker.

“Matt, come on.” Harry sighs as the car door is slammed shut in response. He gets out too, walking around the hood of the car to follow his friend, who’s hugging his arms to his chest and shuffling away a little too slowly to be categorized as storming off.

Harry’s only a few paces behind him, but when Matt whips around suddenly he still flinches.

“I said leave me alone!” Matt insists.

“I’m not leaving you here in the middle of the...” Harry looks around. They’re on some dirt hill sparsely filled with grass. What would he call this? “The whatever. What’s going on with you today?”

Matt huffs. “I can’t talk about it with you.”

“You’ve been ignoring me all day, you’ve been pissy with me tonight-“

“I am _not_ pissy.”

“-and now you can’t even tell me what’s wrong? How am I supposed to think anything other than that it’s a problem with me? What did I do wrong?”

Matt’s heart sinks in his chest. He’d drop his arms in a gesture of good will, but it’s far too cold and his jacket’s in the car. He lowers his voice, a bit of shame peeking through. “No, Harry, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“Then talk to me.”

They stare at each other for a few seconds. A gentle wind comes through and pushes their hair. Matt notes to himself that Harry’s determined expression makes him look more like a handsome, charming hero than he usually does.

He sighs. “I can’t, Harry. You’re going to hate me if I do.”

“I don’t think there’s anything you could do...” Harry chances a step forward, crossing the space between them carefully, but Matt lets him move unimpeded. “...that would make me hate you. Really, nothing.”

He gives Matt the air he needs, waits patiently for him to spit it out. He’s about to say something else encouraging, but then Matt squeezes his eyes shut and words start spilling out of his mouth and do not stop.

“I just like you, okay? You’re so- handsome, and charming, and you’re _so_ nice to me, you’re way nicer to me than I deserve to be treated. But you’re Jackson’s brother and you work on the show with us so I can’t like you, I can’t, it would make things weird and messy but things are already weird and messy because I can’t keep my feelings out of anything. I’ve been a dick to you all night because I need you to not like me so I don’t think there’s a chance because if there’s even a glimmer of hope that we could be-“

“Matt. Matt.” Harry grabs his upper arms, like he has to shake him out of this trance he’s trapped himself in. Matt keeps his eyes screwed shut, and he looks so distraught, like he might start crying at any second.

“I’m sorry,” he continues, voice wavering. “I’m sorry. Don’t be mad. Please. I’ll push it down and we’ll pretend this didn’t-“

“Matt, stop talking for a second.”

“-even happen. I won’t tell anybody.” Matt waves his arms around now, making an X motion and then covering his face like he can hide from this, from what he’s done. “It’s okay that you don’t like me back. I don’t care.”

Harry grabs his friend’s wrists to still him. Matt’s still breathing laboredly, tears still sting at the corner of his eyes. Harry lowers Matt’s arms for him and waits for him to look him in the eyes.

“You didn’t even give me a chance to say anything,” he laughs, a little breathy. Matt stares, worry painting his features. Harry lets go of his hands, and Matt returns them to be crossed in front of his chest.

“Then say something,” he mumbles.

Harry responds by placing one hand on either side of Matt’s face and kissing him. Matt finally relaxes, like he’s kissing the tension out of him. Harry moves back after a second, but Matt can’t let him go so easily and chases, wrapping his arms up around him and pulling him back in.

When they can’t breathe, they separate, but their eyes stay on each other. Harry breaks into a smile first, chuckling. Matt laughs, too.

“I… have loved you for years,” Harry admits, brushing a strand of hair behind Matt’s ear.

Matt lets out a tensely held breath. “Could’ve fooled me.”

“Least I don’t have to anymore.” Harry rubs Matt’s left arm. “Aren’t you cold? Let’s get back in the car.”

He leads, still keeping his hand wrapped around Matt’s wrist, like he’s afraid he’ll lose him if he lets go. Matt smiles to himself, knowing he could never be lost now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and I just found it and fixed it up !! still luv harrimatt  
> I take commissions if there's anything specific you'd like to see from me.... ;-) (I am poor college student....)  
> talk to me @ greatwonfidence on tumblr!!!


End file.
